


Spilled Milk

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Fëanor, Gender or Sex Swap, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no use crying over spilled milk, but Finwë never learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Milk

Finwë sometimes thought that her love was her revenge.

Perhaps Míriel’s too, vicariously.

There was, at any rate, a poignantly ironic side to their situation.

When Míriel had fallen ill soon after her birth, he had chosen to raise her as a boy – a prospective heir, and someone who wouldn’t risk falling victim to the same fate as their mother. 

Decades later, they lay in bed together – her bed – making love as husband and wife, enactors of a passion which didn’t want rekindling, and which had already borne beautiful, vigorous fruits. 

Finwë hung onto her like a drowning man (he had seen a man drown once, in a river swelled by violent rains in Cuiviénen; he often dreamt the panic-disfigured face was his own whenever she was away, and the one watching him die was Míriel). 

She yielded to him with a pliancy that was at odds with the firmness of her body, and the keenness of her spirit, and he was sure – he sensed it – that if it wasn’t revenge it was still requital, even though she said she forgave him for turning her mother into a ghost and herself into a lie.

It was requital – he sank himself into her, and gasped his pleasure inside the snare of her fiery eyes – and he deserved it, he needed it, and he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr.


End file.
